


Though It Could Drown Me

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Tourist (2010), 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, The Tourist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: “Who is he?” Mei Changsu asks, the curl of his lips curious. “Who is he?”





	Though It Could Drown Me

Jingyan orders for himself, and the maître d compliments his choice.

“Who is he?” Mei Changsu asks, the curl of his lips curious. “Who is he?”

The evening Canal breeze flutters the collar of his shirt. Someone from the other table laughs. The lights play on the waves of the water, as the sounds of the water taxis intersperse through the air.

“Someone who was very important to me.” Jingyan says, smiling wryly, “Once.”

The graceful length of his neck is bared to him as he drinks. “Are you hoping to meet him in Venice?”

Jingyan visibly ponders the question. Tapping his bottom lip to the rim of his glass. “I’m _hoping_.”

“What’s he like?”

Jingyan’s smile turns soft. “Different from anyone else I know.”

Mei Changsu tips his head. Mirroring it. “Different is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
